1:2 Dempsey and Makepeace: The squeeze musings
by haveunotthought
Summary: Makepeace and Dempsey both contemplate what the future might hold


_This has been sitting on my computer for possibly 3 years; I have tweeked it a little but I haven't changed the style – I hope you enjoy._

_Before 'The squeeze'_

Morning brought relief to a night of little sleep, much tossing, turning and indecision. Dempsey had been given 3 days off to sort out accommodation and adjust through the jet lag; he was due back in the office this morning.

Sergeant Makepeace had spent those three days writing up the report of the caviar and armed weapons making their way to Russia. As she had worked on it she kept on being reminded about how many times she and Lieutenant Dempsey failed to follow correct police procedure, failed to contact Spikings, but successfully shot and killed more men in 24 hours than she had in the rest of her police career put together.

Sergeant Makepeace was ambitious, she needed promotion and any more reports containing breaking and entering, holding up public vehicles and over zealous use of fire power would harm any promotion prospects.

.

Morning brought relief to a night of little sleep, much tossing, turning and indecision. Dempsey had been given 3 days off to sort out accommodation and adjust through the jet lag; he was due back in the office this morning. What was he going to do about working with the broad? Women shouldn't ever be anything other than meter maids or secretaries in the police force; the criminal world was predominately male and women didn't understand a male mind so they could never make a good detective. They couldn't run as fast, they didn't have the same physical stamina so they would never win a chase.

.

Sergeant Makepeace tossed, turned, and faced the other way in bed. She had felt the adrenaline rush of following a hot lead, being close in on the action. She could hold her own; she could shoot, and shoot accurately. She saw the cutting edge of a dangerous investigation, she wanted to be there again ~ Spikings always kept her back at the last minute, working with Dempsey it seemed like she would be there; tempting.

.

Lieutenant Dempsey pulled the quilt back around him. She could shoot, she wasn't afraid of firing her piece; he had to admit that there were quite a few men back on the NYPD who would have fouled up that investigation with the caviar. Sergeant Makepeace had shown bottle, a lack of fear and a determination to get to the truth. The truth, now that was a passion of his.

.

Sergeant Makepeace tossed, turned, and faced the other way in bed. She had nearly died. Sergeant Makepeace tossed, turned, and faced the other way in bed. She had lived. That was bloody intimate, looking into those soulful eyes and thinking that would be your last view on life. Sergeant Makepeace tossed, turned, and faced the other way in bed. Then there was the caviar, champagne and Park Lane Hotel, ok the adrenaline was still pumping but she had walked to the edge of vulnerability and only circumstances had brought her back.

.

Lieutenant Dempsey kicked the quilt away again. He'd looked into those blue eyes -wow they were stunning – and said sorry, he hadn't wanted to bring her to such a dangerous point of death. Truthfully he'd also been sorry for himself – for not having had the chance to sleep with her. But, he remembered, they had nearly made it – after all the champagne and caviar had been an allegory, they would soon he was sure; bloody hell that probably wasn't wise.

.

Sergeant Makepeace sat up bed. Her mind was made up – she wouldn't work with him again, she would tell Spikings as soon as she arrived.

.

Lieutenant Dempsey jumped out of bed - he had made his decision, he took a shower.

_During the episode_

Spikings said NO. Harry felt only partial disappointment. She had made the correct, the wise decision, now it wasn't her fault she would be working with Lieutenant Dempsey. The anticipation of more action excited her; the anticipation of more egotistical arrogant male chauvinism appalled her. "A month off at the end of my year" - not bad, she was pleased with the outcome. 'Lie back and think of England' who the hell did Spikings think she was? Number 1 objection – if she did, she would do it for her pleasure; Number 2 objection – with Dempsey there was categorically, absolutely no way.

.

So the blonde bombshell was in his flat, sitting on his sofa. He must stop thinking of her as the blonde bombshell! He was going to treat her like one of the boys. This was going to be interesting. Well at least there was a new case to be working on.

.

Makepeace was dumbfounded; 'he was always right' – so NOT, she had so much she would prove to the Lieutenant! So soon into the day and she was already doubting that she could last the year. Oh good grief - nice bum!

.

Makepeace's mind raced 'Always right!' Damn he kept on coming up with very reasonable observations; he was bloody right about the bookie.

Perched uncomfortably in the stupidly small car Dempsey let his eyes wander over the driver; blonde, blue eyes, foxy!

"You married?" he followed on seemingly quite random

"I'm sorry?"

"Divorced" he surmised

"Separated actually"

"Same difference…/ … You live alone?"

"Yes, and he lives with my ex-best friend and we're all very happy"

'AVAILABLE' went through Dempsey's mind, followed by 'Remember Dempsey - you're gonna treat her like one of the boys

.

Makepeace smiled to herself; Gloria, now this would be interesting.

"Better than the usual type" Gloria had noted – 'good grief' Harry speculated in silence 'was she going to have to put with every woman throwing themselves at him?'

As she sat impatiently in her car Makepeace rolled her eyes and bit her tongue 'Ok any guy would find it difficult not to look through the transparent negligee and Dempsey had certainly observed well, but now he really had better hurry up.'

Dempsey sat back at Gloria's invitation; even he made it a rule not to have sex with hookers or informants, so an informant who was a hooker should be an easy NO ~ it would blow back trouble later for certain. However he wanted to know about the Brits, sex and if it was true about being too early – that was a new one on him. And what about this class stuff – where did that come in? Neither had he yet got used to the idea of partnering a hot chick, his body seemed always 'ready'…. Gloria proved quite useful; he gave her cash and returned to Makepeace.

My God she was uptight, well if she wanted to make assumptions she could make as many as she wanted, he wasn't going to help her out.

My God he did, no he was probably winding her up, on the other hand he might have…. damn she had no idea and no time to worry about it now. At least they had a name to follow up.

.

Subversive! He has his bloody gun, there are rules about fire arms issue and he takes absolutely no heed of them at all. He dares to undermine Spikings; this was so potentially bad for her career. Six hours ago she had decided not to work with him, she had been right; bloody Spikings, she was going to write every report so carefully to ensure she wasn't implicated in this. Not only that but he seemed like an uncontrollable gorilla when he got close up to a criminal; he wouldn't last as long as week let alone a year without some sort of trouble.

.

Dempsey noted the icy disapproval of kicking down the door; the rest of the interrogation didn't get discussed at all, he was blanked. He wondered if Sergeant Makepeace knew about partner loyalty, he somehow doubted it and rather assumed that she would be reporting back to the Chief as soon as she was alone. However for the moment getting a result seemed to be the driving force for both of them and that at least meant they continued together in the same direction.

Makepeace suggested the pub as the best chance to find a phone that was still working and Dempsey stood the round. O boy, he couldn't stop flirting with the Sergeant – it was reflex action.

"Does he think I'm gay or something?"

Makpeace caught his eyes "Why are you?"

"Do you wanna find out?"

Her mind wandered a moment. If he was going to treat her like one of the boys then he shouldn't be flirting, she liked it though. She let her eyes dance around his.

She was determined to succeed in this male world, No one else had ever come up with the sexual / flirting angle; to counterbalance that however they always pulled her back - no front line action, no risky stuff. Was one any better than the other she wondered. She declined the offer from Dempsey "No thanks" – the more he pushed the easier it became to resist.

They made enquiries as they drank and Harry said she'd ring into the factory. Disapproving Dempsey wandered off outside with his beer, that was his trouble decided Harry, no accountability and all her previous frustrations of the morning rushed back "Along way up my nose" is how she felt about him just now.

'Bloody goody two shoes' thought Dempsey as Makepeace suggested they return to SI10 HQ; he accused her of being a 'good cub scout'. That combined with his declaration of getting a taxi caused Makepeace to recall those recent addictive adrenalin rushes and her fears of missing out on the action rose over and above those fears of his lack of discipline. The thought process and supposition about the barge she had to admit to herself were ingenious, still she felt certain she could match him, after all she was the one with the reputation in the office.

.

As they went down to the water Makepeace felt determined to prove herself, the words of Spikings rankling 'it could get heavy' - there he was again molly codling her. Dempsey had slipped into a role, man and woman - they became a couple. Despite herself Makepeace discovered that she liked the 'we' "We heard he'd do most things money".

Dempsey was riding rough shod again, taking the boat. He was aware of it; would she rise to the challenge? Where did her heart lie? He threw down the gauntlet to Makepeace; would she come with him, was her passion police work or correct procedure? He needed to know.

/ "The river has currents of 7 knots"

"Do you know much about boats?"

"Not a lot"

Their eyes met, they started to dance; she started the engine.

Harry met Dempsey's challenge. Their eyes held again.

Today was going to be about the Cha Cha,

_._

'Miss correctness', she would permanently exasperate him! In declaring themselves as police they had to run and jump fast. 'Ok' he acknowledged to himself 'she ran and she jumped – that had to be a plus' but he wondered 'did it counteract the negatives?'

She liked the buzz again, the adrenaline had launched her from boat to boat; real action ~ that had to be a positive, but she wondered did it counteract the negatives?

.

They stood in front of Spikings and Makepeace's words were all about protecting herself and denigrating him - why did she do that? Dempsey was frustrated at her didn't she get the partner thing?

They'd got the money but the ends were loose and Harry wasn't satisfied any more to 'wait here'. Makepeace felt the high of the chase, the desire to find the solution, the adrenaline rush of the pursuit. It was addictive and she wanted more… As Spikings walked away she showed Dempsey the cigarette packet.

She has more balls than half of the guys on NYPD; Dempsey was liking working with this broad. It didn't all square up, but it definitely wasn't all bad and now she was initiating the breakaway.

.

Oh my God, absolute disaster. Bloody car, it failed to start, he obviously blamed her, now she looked totally incompetent. Now the ridicule would come, all that he said this morning about women not being police officers – it had all fallen to him on a plate. Bloody garage was supposed to have fixed the car, now they were in a crusher.

.

Oh my God, absolute disaster. Stupid broad, can't drive – hadn't he said this morning that women didn't belong in the force. He shot one of the men. He re loaded his gun, at least she was calm. He shot the other. He just proved that it was wise to be loaded all the time.

The macho male saved the dame; it was a scenario that secretly played to his protective side.  
The macho male saved the dame; O god he would love that but she couldn't suppress her admiration for his shooting skills and if he hadn't of had his gun?

Spikings was sarcastic "A close working relationship"

The adrenaline was still pumping, Dempsey looked into her dilated blue eyes, she smiled remembering the caviar and champagne, he thought of sex.

Whoops, he remembered his vow to treat the Sergeant like a one of the boys "You can buy me a Pizza"

.

Spikings demanded Dempsey's gun. Makepeace found herself standing in the middle of the stand off. She felt the irony.

Spikings stood for correct police procedure.

Dempsey stood for the passion of truth.

Dempsey handed his gun to Spikings, he emptied the barrel first.

Spikings saw her femininity and pulled her back from the front line

Dempsey saw her femininity and fancied his chances.

Dempsey challenged Spikings "Can you handle it"

Spikings would always put a guy in front of her for protection

Dempsey took her with him.

Dempsey won on all three counts. She would buy dinner; maybe she could suggest somewhere that served proper food. The cha cha continued.

The early hours of the morning brought sleep after a long day. Sergeant Makepeace climbed out of her favourite deep bath, and smiled as her eyes shut.

The early hours of the morning brought sleep after a long day. Lieutenant Dempsey made the first of many drives back from Camberwell Grove; he smiled as his eyes shut.

_After the episode_

As Sergeant Makepeace prepared herself some breakfast she contemplated the car issue. Her mini, sadly demised in the car crusher – she shivered at the recollection, had been great fun; what should she replace it with? There was something about cars and image and over the past week her own self image had definitely changed, this was quite a decision. Lieutenant Dempsey had picked her up for work the past few days and she driven them around London; it was easier than trying to tell him where to go and a darn sight safer than the speed he carried not to mention his propensity to forget which side of the road to drive on. She liked the open top on a sunny spring day, it was more a more daring, forceful and independent image, she kept the thought of more sexy to herself. Despite the self denial she was actually quite aware that she was dancing this cha cha with her new partner; pulling herself parallel with him they were both displaying their sexual prowess, but she remained resolved never to give in.

Her friend Grace had pointed out that to get the same type of car as Dempsey was tantamount to an open declaration that she was attracted to him. Makepeace declared it that as rubbish, Grace had just smiled.

Harry heard a car pull up outside on the gravel, she slipped her coat on as she sprung down the steps and sat in the passenger seat of the white MB cabriolet. She smiled at the driver and their eyes kept the dance going.

"You know what?" he asked

"No, do tell me" she smirked

"I think you should get a soft top, it's…" he considered a moment as he chose his words "more racy"

"You know what?" she echoed "I think I should get one too, it shows…" she considered a moment as she chose her words "kick ass and assertiveness".

It seemed she had made her decision.

It was Saturday morning and they spent several hours at car dealers. All the dealers assumed they were a couple, something that Dempsey seemed to enjoy; he even started to take on the role of doing the talking. Makepeace tried her hardest to engage the salesmen in conversation but every time they turned to Dempsey and told him about the features. Once she had coughed loudly in protest in being referred to as 'the wife' but her objection had been totally misinterpreted and the showroom now mistook her as his mistress. As they left yet another dealer Makepeace was frustrated. "Look I don't think this is working out; every single salesman has spoken to you and assumed I have no opinion or needs. Well I have, and this is my car, and I am buying it, and they will talk to me!"

"Whoa" Dempsey held his hands up she lashed forth her frustrations at him, the representative of all male chauvinism.

He looked at her and tried to consider the morning from her perspective

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked

"Buy a bloody car!"

He gave her the keys "why don't you drop me home and use my car for the rest of the day?" he suggested. Makepeace smiled gratefully, aware that the outburst had both gained and lost her credibility; she took the keys and drove Dempsey home. As he got out of his own car he turned to her, leaning across to come down to eye level "By the way, I thought we made a perfect couple" He stood abruptly denying her any opportunity of retort.

At 4.30 pm Harry drove the MB back to Dempsey's Chelsea flat and returned the keys. "I'll pick you up for work on Monday Morning" she offered

"I'll look forward to that sergeant" Dempsey smiled and his eyes caught hers long enough to check they were both still dancing the same cha cha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_(The Cha Cha is bright and lively. It should be a cheeky dance with individually dancing, not much touching. Very synchronised movements, working in parallel with each other, lots of bum and leg action)_


End file.
